My Dan
by The8thHorcrux77
Summary: Phil misses a live stream, and him and Dan do one together, except Phil messes up, can they cover up there relationship this time? one shot, unless requested more


**My Dan**

" _let our love be locked forever"-_ A Malec story, fanfiction by _Everlarked_

 **Phil's POV**

I wake up to the familiar feel of Dan's small arm around my waist. Even after 4 years of sleeping in the same bed that feeling never gets old. Slowly turning over, so as not to wake Dan, I snuggle deeper into the covers, facing him. I stare at his face, the slight point of his chin, the curve of his nose and mouth, the way his hair falls over his right eye while he is sleeping. I smile inwardly to myself, oh how lucky I am to have this man as my boyfriend. We have been officially ben dating for 6 years now, and it has been one hell of a job trying to cover up every little thing that we forget to edit out of the videos, or little things in the background. But the fans have been onto us for a long time now, and I'm not going to lie, we have had to cut out 2 or three make out sessions from our videos, ok maybe a couple more… like 7 or 8. They have mainly been from PINOF's though.

Lightly I blow on his nose, he twitches it like a rabbit, and I let out a little giggle, then do it again. This time he rubs it with his free hand, and then places that hand under his head. I blow on his nose a third time, and this time he wakes up. "PHIIIILLLL" I burst out laughing. "Good morning" I reply, he playfully punches me in the arm, then rolls over. Obviously not aware that he is on the edge of the bed. BOOF he lands on the floor, which causes me to crack up even more, leaning over the edge of the bed, I see Dan lying on the ground laughing as well, I love it when he laughs, his little dimples appear on the side of is mouth, its adorable. Giving him a hand back up onto the bed, I wrap my arms around his waist, so we are both sitting. He leans forward, just that little bit so that there is no longer any space between us, and our mouths connect, just like Dan's arms around me, the kisses never cease to take my breath away. We sit there, arms around each other, just kissing for who knows how long. Eventually though, we break apart. "I didn't do my live show yesterday, so do you mind if we do a joined one today?" I ask. And am replied with a yes, as Dan walks to the chest of draws to grab out some clothes, then walks into the bathroom to get changed.

I follow suit, except I change in the bedroom. Once where both change we eat out cereal, today is plain old cornflakes, and sit down to watch some anime. "Hey there's a new episode of Attack on Titan up on Crunchy Roll, wanna watch that?" I hear from the couch. "Sounds good" I reply, as I join him on the couch, placing one hand on his leg. The theme song starts playing, and we both hum along to the intense music. We both watch, completely intrigued by the show, titans come from left right and centre, some good Levi action, and the signature 'MIICCAASSAA' which both Dan and I join in with. After we clean up from breakfast, its about time for Dan's live show. So we set up the cameras in 'Dan's' bed room, like usual, and I press play, as he sits down, the first ten minutes or so are saying hello, as usual, and then he finally says "So most of you guys know that Phil missed his live show yesterday, so I thought let's let him join us today, what do you guys think?" I walk into the camera view, wave and do my signature "Hi guys" I take a quick peek at the comments before I sit down, they are filled with 'Yay' and 'yes Phil'. I then take a seat next to Dan on the spare bed, which the viewers think is Dan's. Its not its just his filming room, there's a reason it always looks perfectly made, do you really think Dan would actually make the bed every day just to make a video? As I sit, and place my hand on Dan's leg, like I do very morning. His head snaps to look at me, and realising what I've done, I quickly pull it away. Thank god the camera only shows out top half, but knowing our viewer's, the will look at where my arm went and figure out. We quickly go back to answering questions and telling stories

"Here's one from 'phanasorusRex459', what is your favourite cereal?" Dan asks. "hmmm" I think about it for a second "I don't think you can have a favourite, what about you Bear?" I instantly realise my mistake, and my hands go to my mouth. Dan's eyes widen. Oh god. This would have been fine if it where a normal video, but this is a live stream. I quickly clear my throat, and turn to the comments, I see the reflection of Dan's face on the laptop screen, it has gone pale. The comments are overflowing 'Bear? Did Phil just call Dan Bear!' 'there's no getting out of this one now!' 'did you see how they reacted!?' they are right there is no going back now. I turn back around and subconsciously place a hand on Dan's shoulder. "PHILLLLL" I whip it away quickly. "oh god. I've messed up haven't I" I question worriedly. Dan lets out a small laugh. "Well there's no denying it now" he pauses, and looks ta me with his beautiful chocolate eyes, and like every other time I look in them, I get lost, mesmerised. He turns back to the camera, and the trance is broken. "well, I guess we should tell you…" he pauses fro effect. "you guys have been right, Phan is real." Dan makes jazz hands above his head. I turn to him. "I never got you back for that, naming our own ship, did I" but before I he can answer, or I can do anything, he turns and starts to read the comments. "Lizzagod34 said 'Told you!', Phanisreal76 said 'my username is correct!', blackdeathtoday, commented saying 'so is the V-Day video real?'" I sigh. "Yesss the valentine video is real. And those things really did happen." If its possible, the comments flourish even more. "Well, don't you think that its time to go Phil?" Dan turns to looks at me. I nod. "Yes, we should give them some time to presses that information!"

"Well I think we know what our next video should be, don't you?" he jokes. Like always, I laugh. Because its Dan. Dan always makes me laugh. We quickly say out goodbyes, and press 'stop' on the camera. We turn to each other.

And crack up laughing.

"That was not what I was expecting from that live show" he admits. "me neither" I agree. "well at least now we don't have to hide anymore!"

"at least" once again our lips lock, and I am lost in a maze of Dan. Amazing Dan. When we break away, I state, "you should change your name to Amazing Dan." He laughs at this. "Phil, I just changed mine from danisnotonfire to Daniel Howell, I can't be bothered to change it again!" I laugh. "oh yeah, and how did that re-branding go!" then jumping off the bed, I tap him on the shoulder "Your it!" I take of running through the apartment. "Wait what? PHIIIILLL. Phil come back! No come here!" I can hear his footsteps chasing after me. I can't help but grin, because I have Dan. My Dan. And he loves me and I love him. And I know no matter what happens, we will always find a way around it, and we will always be together. As I run, I can feel the little red box, that contains a single gold ring, jumping around in my pocket.

Forever.


End file.
